KND Family
by Tractorman808
Summary: When two relatives of a KND agent shows up with the future KND on their tails, they figure out that they are family. Then some villains get a plan to destroy the KND once and for all. 1x362 2x5 3x4 83x84 60x86
1. The Carpenter Secret

**A/N: I am just doing a short story about the future generations of the KND but it starts a past operative, in a way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or any companies associated with it.**

**Chapter 1: The Carpenter Secret**

Rachel sat at her desk in the KND moon base. She was on the phone with her mother about having a "sleepover with a friend" meaning staying at moon base.

After the conversation ended, she went to central command, which had a giant glass window on it so they could view Earth.

"Numbuh 362"said Fanny as she came walking into the room and saluted her "the moon base is secured for ton-"

BOOOOOOOM!

A small ship had crashed right from the window in the room and sent the girls flying. The ship looked like an old 1980s Camaro. "Secure huh?" said an angered Rachel grabbing her P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"But our radars would have picked that up!?" yelled Numbuh 86 back at her.

"It must have been travelling to fast for us to even try to prepare our defenses."

"It didn't we would have seen it out of the window." She tried to reason.

"Uhhhhhh" said a voice coming from inside the wreckage.

The voice scared the girls for a second but then they realized it wasn't a monster or boogie man,

"There's still someone in there!" yelled Fanny.

Numbuh 60 then came into the room and hastily said "What happened I heard a crash and oh crap-" He said in shock seeing a ship crashed into the central command room.

"Patton" said Numbuh 362 pointing to him.

"What"

"Go get whoever is in there out."

"Why me?"

"Because that's an order now do it!"

"Okay I am fine, calm down sheeze."

He walked into the wreckage and came back out dragging a knocked out boy. The boy had long, greasy blonde hair with a cowlick to on the right side of his head, and a drizzly blonde moustache that was barely visible. Patton lied him down on a couch in the room and threw a wallet to Numbuh 362.

Inside was an old KND ID made of cheap plastic.

"What does it say Rachel?" asked Fanny.

She raised a brow and then showed it to the other:

KND OPERATIVE ID

Numbuh 22

Mark Carpenter

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue-Green

Sector: N/A Specialty: Spy

Age: 14

Date of Birth: April 16, 1968

"1968!?" yelled Fanny.

"If he's 14 and he was born in 1968 that would mean he is from… 1982!"said Rachel.

The three looked at him.

He wore a tan t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, a pair of blue jeans, converse, and wore a underarm gun holster with a gum revolver inside. (**Like the ones used by the six-gum gang)**

"He kinda does dress like my dad in some of his old high school photos." Patton added.

Before either of the girls could respond the boy woke up.

"Uhhhhhhhh my head. Where am I?" he said.

"Shut it teenager!" yelled Fanny aiming at him with her mustard gun.

"What the?" the boy said finally opening his eyes.

"Stand down Fanny, he doesn't isn't a threat to us as of right now."

"But he's 14 sir!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything because Numbuh 100 made the decommissioning at 13 rule and he was supreme leader in the 90s."

"Okay someone answer me!" the boy said now standing up.

"You're at KND moon base." Rachel replied.

The boy looked at her weird and then looked out the now cracked window of to see Earth.

He then put two and two together.

"We don't have a moon base. Tell me what year is it?"

"Not 1982 that's for sure." Patton said throwing him his wallet and KND ID to him.

The boy's eyes widened, but only for a second.

"What year is it?"

"2013" said Rachel.

The boy widened his eyes and then muttered "I am so going to kill James."

Then as if right when he said it a small boy appeared in front of the three. He stared at them looking worried and then looked down at himself and seeing himself he said "Oh shi-" Before he could even finish he was picked up by the older one. Then he said yelled at him "Why did you send us here!?"

"The time machine must have broken when we were going through time or something" the boy said.

"Well that's just great, James now we are stuck between our times and we can't get out of here! Our only hope is to find Peter"

They argued for about 5 minutes when Patton finally said "Wait a second how did you do that?" while pointing to the smaller one.

The older one then said "Did what?" while dropping the little one on his head.

"The appearing in mid-air thing, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Patton said while throwing his arms in the air.

The smaller boy pointed towards his wrist where there was a watch. He hit a button on it and disappeared and then he hit it again and reappeared.

Along with a watch on his wrist, the boy wore a yellow t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, cargo shorts, converse, and had a holster on his right side with a gum gun in it. His features were similar to the older boy's. He had thick, greasy blonde hair with a cowlick on the right side of his head. He had blue-green eyes, like the older boy, except he had a large scar on the left side of his neck.

"Who are you guys?" Rachel then asked.

"Who wants to know since you already read my ID" said the older one.

"Ye stupid boy, that's the supreme leaduh you are talking to!" Fanny yelled at them.

After the boys stopped covering their ears, they said "Okay my God you don't have to make us become deaf." They said at the same exact time.

"I'm Mark Carpenter, 14 years old, from Cleveland, is a spy for the KND, and is not supposed to be in 2013 right about now." He said in a smart-alec tone.

They then looked at the smaller boy and he said "I'm James Carpenter, 8 years old, from Cleveland, is a spy for the KND, and is also not supposed to be in 2013 right now as well."

"_Both of these boys were smart-alecs"_ thought Rachel.

"So you two are like brothers or something?" Patton asked.

The two looked at each other and then started laughing like a hyena.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

James was the first to answer. In a laughingly way he said "He is from the 1980s, and I am from 2025."

Then the three current operatives had their jaws dropped to the ground.

"I don't see why you're shocked," said Mark. "if you can travel forward in time, I don't see a reason you can't travel backwards."

"Unless I told you to stay in your own time" said a voice from behind them.

All of the laughing instantly died down and was serious.

This was the only one the three other operatives actually knew. It was the current Numbuh 22.

He wore a grey t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, blue jeans, converse, and wore a gun holster backwards on his left side so the handle of his gum-gun was facing forwards. His features were pretty much the same as the other two, he had long, greasy blonde hair with a cowlick on the right side of his head, blue-green eyes, and had a scar between his right eye, and right eyebrow. His name was Peter Carpenter, was 10 years old, from Cleveland, a spy for the KND, and didn't want his family in his time period.

"For this very reason" He said pointing at the other two.

"If you keep this up you are going to get me kicked out of the KND!" he started yelling at them.

As they were arguing, Rachel leaned over to Patton and said "Go get Sector V and W."

"Why?" Patton asked.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this"

So he went off to go contact the sectors.

When they finally got there, no one said a word because they were watching the Carpenter family who kinda looked like clones.

Well, Mark pushed Peter who fell onto James, and then a fight broke out. Things then escalated quickly. Blood and maybe even a tooth or two flew out of the fight.

They all had their own unique fighting style.

James did a backflip in mid-air and kicked one of the others in the face. Mark just tackled one of them and punched them in the face. Peter mainly did tight headlocks and punching in the gut. After about 3 minutes James finally crawled out and lied against a wall.

He was in pretty bad shape, blood coming out of his nose and mouth, and had a purple bruise on his arm.

Another 5 minutes dragged on but finally Peter jumped out of the way of Mark trying to tackle him and starting puking blood and food, and then said tiredly "Okay I'm out." He then crawled over and leaned against the wall.

He was in pretty bad shape and well, blood coming out of his nose, mouth, had a ton of bruises on him, and was physically exhausted.

Not wanting to fight and satisfied with his victory, Mark just nodded his head and leaned against a wall. He had blood coming out of his nose and his shirt was ripped, revealing a giant scar which was about a foot going across his chest.

They just sat there until finally Numbuh 3 broke the silence "Why were you fighting?"

Then everyone started talking in agreement.

The Carpenters ignored it and then Mark said to Peter "You need to work on your headlocks, they are getting better but I can still flip you over."

Then Peter said "I had you until freaking James had to kick me in the face."

James said pointing to Peter "I was winning until you got hold of my leg when I went up to kick you in the face again."

Then Mark said "Dude you threw like 3 punches the whole fight."

"I still threw more punches then Mikey Sanders threw." (He was talking about a fight that the three went against a bully and his gang in the 80s that were giving Mark a problem at school, but of course no one knew this.)

Then the other two started laughing.

Finally Rachel said "You three were killing each other earlier, now you are all laughing?"

The three boys looked at each other and then looked back at Rachel and said in unison "Yes"

Harvey finally lost it and yelled "Who are you, what are your realations to the KND, and will someone please tell me what is going on!?"

So they introduced themselves, again, and then Peter said "Relation wise uuuuhhhhhh"

Everyone stared at them expecting an answer.

Finally Peter spoke up "Okay don't freak out when I tell you this but, this is my dad" pointing to Mark. Everyone was either raising an eyebrow or had their eyes widened." "And this is my son" pointing to James.

"So you tellin Numbuh 5 that you (pointing to Mark) are a spy for the KND in the 80s, who then had you (pointing to Peter) who is a spy for the KND right now, who then had you (pointing to James) who is a spy for the KND in the future?" said Numbuh 5.

"Yeah" said Mark indifferently.

"You should have just lied and said you were brothers if you ask me" said Numbuh 2.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to mention," said James rather uneasy.

"What now?" asked Peter.

"I forgot to mention that the future KND is hunting Mark do-"

_Suddenly a large flashing light appeared._


	2. Introduce ya-selves

**-Please R&R!**

Chapter II

After the white light went away there were a bunch of kids aiming guns at Mark. The three Carpenters stood side by side in front of the kids, while the other current KND operatives stepped aside.

Then, in what seemed like half a millisecond the Carpenters drew their gum-revolvers and shot all six of their shots.

The results were shocking to the current KND. All of the new kids were gummed. The spies drew and fired so fast they didn't get a single shot off and all that had to do was pull the trigger.

The Carpenters reloaded and sat down and didn't say a word.

"Who are you?" Rachel was the first to break the silence.

A blonde girl finally broke her face through the gum and said "We are the Kids Next Door."

All Rachel replied was "I'm supreme leader and I have never seen you."

A black-haired boy finally broke through the gum and looked around. He eventually put two and two together. After a couple of second of him looking around he asked "What year is it?"

"2013" replied James.

"We are you helping that teenager?" another boy asked while breaking through the gum.

"He is my grandpa for the hundredth time dude!" was James' reply.

_Suddenly a small white light appeared and a bottle-cap with a small black box stuck to it appears in mid-air._

Peter immediately drew his gum-revolver and shot it while it was still in mid-air, which destroyed it.

"What the heck man!?" yelled a red hair girl. She looked a lot like Numbuh 86.

The only reply she got was Peter cocking his revolver and pointing it straight at her.

"Listen up because I am only gonna tells you once" Peter said. "Since I destroyed the time machine that _I_ built" he said pointing to himself "you are gonna do what I say or I won't build you a time machine and you don't get to go back to 2025, and I will maybe un-gum you."

All the kids started muttering but finally said "Fine" afterwards.

.

.

After the kids were un-gummed, Peter lined the kids up on the wall and divided them up to sectors and officers.

"Okay now that we are organized, introduce ya-selves." He said.

No one made a move.

Peter, not in the mood for procrastination, pointed towards the blonde that was the first to talk when they were gummed.

"You" he said pointing to her "you and any family, siblings, or anything like that step forward."

She and a dark brown haired boy stepped forward.

"What is your name and job in the 2025 KND?" he asked.

The girl was the first to say "I am Jessica Uno and this is my little brother Christopher Uno."

Everyone stared at Numbuh 1 who said "I don't know them."

"I was staring at you because what ever happened to male supreme leaders?" asked Peter in his trademark sarcastic tone. He then continued "What after 274 joined TN- uh I mean betrayed us, we can't have boys?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"What does Christopher do?" asked Peter.

"He is leader of Sector V." said Jessica.

After a while of silence Peter's eyes got wide for a few seconds, which the current KND were confused by, the future KND were getting nervous by, and Mark, being from the past, not caring.

"What is it?" asked Nigel.

He ignored him and then said very slowly.

"Tell me, who is your…" he then took a gulp and said "mom?"

All of the current female operative's eyes got wide and waited for an answer.

"Rachel Uno"

Everyone looked at Numbuh 1 and 362, who were blushing redder than a red crayon.

"Okay, go stand by your parents." Peter said and they did.

He then pointed to a black haired boy who was sweating a lot.

"You and your siblings step forward." He said.

The girl who looked like Numbuh 86 stepped forward with another boy who had black hair but was shorter than the rest of the entire team along with another black haired boy.

He immediately saw the resemblance and asked her "Are you related to Fanny Fulbright?"

Numbuh 86 didn't say anything. She was too nervous to talk.

"Yeah…." The girl said.

"What is your name?"

The taller black haired boy said in what sounded like a single syllable "Patton"

Everyone instantly looked at the current KND Patton who had a deep shade of red on him and Fanny had fainted.

"Your last name is Drilovsky isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah and I'm drill sergeant at the artic training base." He said.

The other black haired boy who was short said "Derek Drilovsky, Global Tactical Officer and head of security for supreme leader."

The girl said "Sarah Drilovsky, Head of Decommissioning"

They went and stood by their future parents.

Peter then smirked and said "Patton the moment of truth on our bet."

Everyone was confused except Patton who was still too busy blushing to think about it.

"If your last name is Beatles step forward." He said.

A tall girl with black hair and green eyes stepped forward with a short boy with a baseball cap on backwards.

"I'm Koa Beatles and this is Shaps Beatles" Said the girl.

"I'm the medic in Sector V and he is the combat specialist."

"Who is your mother?" asked Numbuh 4. He had beaten Peter to the question.

"Kuki Beatles."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the reply from Peter, he then walked over to Patton and said "Pay up I was right!"

Patton muttered and then gave him $5.

"Are you serious?" asked Numbuh 5.

"What?" asked Peter.

"You had a bet on if they got married!?" she said. (By now Wally had passed out and his kids were standing beside him and Kuki, who was blushing madly now)

"No, just to see if they would go out by 2015." He said sincere and then continued "Patton didn't think they would make it if you catch my drift."

"Whatever, can we please just get on with it?" she said forming a fist.

"Okay fine then why don't we go with the Gilligans?"

Hoagie wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but when Gilligans were mentioned he started blushing and sweating.

3 boys stepped forward. One said "I am Chase Gilligan and these are 2 of my 3 younger brothers. I am 2x4 weapons inventor at KND moon base."

One of the other two who had said "I am Dylan Gilligan and I am 2x4 tech officer at Sector V."

The last one said "I am Jack Gilligan and I am a cadet right now and before you even ask our mother is Abigail Gilligan."

Numbuh 5 started blushing, but you couldn't tell because of her cap.

There were now 10 children left and Peter just selected the last girl left.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

A girl stepped forward and said "I am Angela Chamberlain my father is Lee Chamberlain and my mother is Sonya Chamberlain."

Lee and Sonya started blushing.

"I am Leader of Sector W" she said.

"Okay and are you an only child or something."

"Oh no," she said laughingly "these are my 7 brothers."

Then, 7 boys stepped forward.

"DAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNN!" yelled Peter, Patton, Mark, and Wally. Their future spouses hit them and muttered. (Well actually only Kuki and Fanny hit them, but still)

They couldn't imagine Lee having that many kids, but yet they were here. Lee just sat there with a smirk on his face too, but Sonya punched his arm.

There were 2 boys left. They didn't look like anyone that was there except that they had blonde hair.

"Who are you two?" Peter asked.

"I am Luke McKenzie and this is my brother Edward. I am a spy for Sector W and he is a cadet" Said the older one.

Everyone looked at Harvey and then Peter said "I can't really imagine him having kids because he's a germ phobic, but whatever, so, anyway what is your mother's name?"

Harvey was about to say something, but Rachel waved him to not.

"I never knew her, but I think her name was Shelby"

Everyone looked at Rachel.

She ran to her office and came back and said "Not a KND operative."

"Okay now what?" asked Patton.

Then everyone started looking at Peter.

"What?"

"Who is YOUR wife?" asked Patton.

"She's not a KND operative, you wouldn't know."

"Yeah but we said Harvey's and his wife isn't." Patton must really want to hear this.

"Violet" he said finally.

"I'm friends with her at school!" Rachel said.

"I don't see why you guys didn't realize who it was sooner." Peter said.

"Why" said Rachel.

"Oh I don't know maybe because ummmm She's my girlfriend ya bunch of numskulls!" he shouted.

"Okay calm down sheeze."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a while of awkward silence Numbuh 2 said "So, what we become when we grow up?"

Chase looked at him and said "Our dad is an air force pilot and our mom is a lawyer."

"What about us?" said Patton to Patton the second.

"Dad is a drill sergeant in the army and mom is a secretary for Mr. Boss, who is our grandpa."

"Oooh do me do me do me now!" said Kuki enthusiastically.

"Mom CEO of Rainbow Monkeys and Dad is a do-"

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Oh my God Wally I own Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Yeah that's great Kooks, anyway, what am I?"

"You're a-"

Again he was interrupted except this time was Peter "You wouldn't believe it." He said in a smart-alec tone.

Everyone stared at Koa.

"Dad is a doctor."

"No ways" Said Kuki, now recovered from the Rainbow Monkey thing.

"He went to Harvard, too" added Peter.

Everyone looked at Koa and she nodded in agreement.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Rachel.

"I was in the future one time and I broke my arm on a bike and he did surgery on my arm and I saw his degrees from Harvard on the wall in his office."

"Okay, what do we become?" Rachel asked Jessica.

"Mom sells houses and stuff and Dad is a businessman."

Nigel had a chill down his spine when he heard businessman.

"What about us?" Sonya asked her Angela.

"Dad is in yo-yo tournaments and usually wins, and Mom works for Mr. Boss."

She just rolled her eyes, while Lee was smiling.

"What about me?" Harvey asked Luke.

"Again we don't know our mother and you are a construction worker."

Harvey felt indifferent.

After a while everyone, once again everyone stared at Peter.

"United States Navy Sailor, and later a spy for the CIA" He said proudly.

"What about Violet?" Patton asked.

Peter's eyes got big for a few seconds and then said "She doesn't work."

"He's lying!" yelled Harvey.

Peter shot a glare at him and he and Mark walked away.

"What his problem?" asked Hoagie.

"Nothing," said James "It's just that ummmm… my mom died in child-birth for me." He said.

James then went off to find his dad.


End file.
